Ibuki
Ibuki, also referred to as Subject No. 28515 is an Inkling character from P.M. Universe series. She is one of the latest creations, just before the Mollusc Era. She is also served as a major character of the upcoming ''Splatoon: Fallout''. Biography Before the Mollusc Era, Ibuki was one of the latest subjects created by human scientists. As few years passed, she is taken by Octarians to become DJ Octavio's next brainwashed Inkling, but the drop of the sanitizing ooze would sleek to her containing tank drove her mad. Escaped from captivity, Ibuki enters the real world for the first time. There, she meets her new friends and would love killing bad Octarians (and Salmonids). Appearance Ibuki next generation by enderboy1908 dd5t8wu.png|Artwork of Ibuki by Enderboy1908 Ibuki (GMOD) Render.png|Casual Attire Stardust Ibuki.png|Ibuki as Stardust Ibuki is an Inkling girl with long orange tentacles with blue ponytail, has light skin, and blue eyes, while her ink color is orange. Since Splatoon: Fallout, she has blue eyes when she's normal, glows sanitizing green when she's in Berserk Mode. In her original outfit, she wears a sleeveless pink top with white lace. White fingerless glove on her right hand with a morpher toy on her right wrist and a wrapped arm and a black armband on her left. A blue skirt with white belt and white boots with gold lace design. She usually wears a magenta vest. In various GMOD and SFM videos, she wears a Squid Hairclip, a pink Octoling Armor, white fingerless Octoling gloves, a blue plaided skirt and white SQUID GIRL Shoes with yellow cuffs and soles and wears black tights. In her "Stardust" persona, she wears a black sleeveless gear with a yellow star outline, white belt, demonic knee pads with teeth, black boots with yellow soles, and yellow long sleeve gloves with yellow frills. And has yellow/white face paint with black star and red outlines. Personality She was completely paranoid when she was first created. She thought all Inklings and Octarians are the enemies. The result of her insanity is the ooze from Commander Tartar's remains. When she met P.M. and all his friends, she acted all casual and normal, which decreases her insanity. She also has a sweet tooth, enjoying any sweets that she ate. Inspirations Story Background Before the nuclear warhead hits the South Pole, Ibuki is one of the latest subjects before the death of the human race. Her tank has been captured by DJ Octavio and the Octarians. With it, he plans to brainwash her, the same thing he done to Callie. But the sanitized ooze from Tartar's remains drop inside her containment tank which breaks her sanity. She escaped DJ Octavio's lair, which scorned Octavio, as she's heading to Inkopolis. Splatoon: Fallout TBA Critical Edge Great Curse of Arahabaki''' (''Soulcalibur V): Uses the power of Arahabaki to send out three pillars of energy in either direction. Additionally, she can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack. '''''Fu-Ma Seal, Fatal Violet (Soulcalibur VI): Brings out her dagger and slashes her opponent, trapping her opponent. Then brings out her other dagger and stabs them which causes an explosion. Appearances Game Appearances * Soulcalibur V * Splatoon * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * Splatoon 2 * WWE 2K18 * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI Animated Appearances * ''Splatoon: Fallout'' Power and Abilities * Transformation: Like other Inklings, she will transform into a squid at will. * Ink Spray: Unlike other Inklings, she can spray orange ink coming from her mouth. She can even temporary blind people's eyes. * Berserk Mode: She got this ability when a sanitizing ooze sleek into her containing tank and could attack anyone who stands in her way, just like DJ Octavio's troops she killed. * Superhuman Speed: She has quick agility and she even swim faster when in her Squid form. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Whippersnapper (Stunner, sometimes from the top rope) * Signature moves ** Black Widow (Octopus hold) ** Diving crossbody ** Springboard clothesline ** Hurricarana ** Poison mist ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Enzuigiri *** Super Trivia * Her other persona "Stardust" was originally belongs to former WWE superstar, Cody Rhodes (or simply Cody). It is a mix of both Cody's "Stardust" persona and Bálor's "Demon (King)" persona. * Her subject number was from the release date of Splatoon, which was released on May 28, 2015 in Japan. * Ibuki's original outfit was based from Yukari Takeba in her Pink Argus uniform from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. * Like other Splatoon Inkling OCs, she has the female Inkling voice. This OC uses voice clips from characters voiced by Ashly Burch (e.g. Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat X, Rei from Person Q, Ayla from Awesomenauts, etc.). * Ibuki is known as first Splatoon character created by pm58790, as well as the first Inkling. * Ibuki has the same origin from Agent 8 from Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion DLC where she suffers an amnesia from her biology and the same origins as Red Hood aka Jason Todd, Batman's former sidekick. * In WWE 2K games, her signature moves are based from Brian Pillman, while her standing groggy submission move came from former WWE Divas champion, AJ Lee. Gallery Ibuki_PFP_Icon.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inklings Category:Heroes